Counterpoint Ficlets
by Chadohime
Summary: Campanion to counterpoint,anything from horror to humor.Narusasutones in some places.
1. Naruto the gate

A/N okay these ficlets will companion Counterpoint, unfortuantely they won't make much sense untill the story progresses(this is for my friend who is familiar with the story

so you get a good summery and a charactersheet!

summery : Tasked with processing souls to the next world angels contract humans to handel the ghosts and spirits. However when a contracter disappears and the hunt begins ,Sasuke may find out he is not who he thinks he is.

Sasuke -the persona of Jac hidden in Sasuke's world by the order of Bidelina.

Bidelina -The angel for the Maine region.

Jac(Jacqueline Rammatah)- the missing contractor and Sasuke's true personality, very distant girl with a distaste for organized military groups.

Alexandria Rammatah(diva)- a computer savy sarcastic older sister to jac and is greatly amused by Naruto. She tend to avoid picking sides.

Marizio-A fallen angel.

Evelyn Rammatah-one of the most talented of the family is not on good terms with her children and consistantly ignores Kamiel, she is also Jac's mother.

Resred: a very old wizard who is a bit of a pyro and manages the gate between Jac's and the shinobi world. takes Hinata on as his student

Naruto-an unfortunate bystandered

there's more i will put up later..

(Naruto POV)

The first time I jump the gate I am twelve, fresh , and stupid. Nothing could quite describe going through it, it was a slight push, then you just weren't there anymore... until you were ,but that didn't make any sense . But things regarding the other side rarely did.

The first time I jump the gate is also the first and last time i trusted Resred completely. Later Hinata and I will have many arguments over the subject of her teacher. He is the first one to believe in her without it being out of compassion,lineage , or for her will. He just believes in her because she is there. That also makes no sense but when i point this out she just shakes her head.

The first time i jump the gate is also the last time i went to rescue Uchiha sasuke from himself. When i returned and told as much to the godaime there is sympathy but also relief, relief that i have let go and will not repeat jiraya's mistakes. Its a miscommunication on my part but I don't correct it, i am far to removed in my own mistakes to have a chance at repeating Jiraya's.

The first jump through the gate is also my first step toward meeting Jac. I will never regret this as long as i live and probably after as well. We will team up and fight our enemies together just as we were meant to all along. If only tsunande knew.

The first time i jump through the gate I tip the hourglass over and the sand is methodically slipping away ,I will have to make a choice , but for now perched on top of the yondaime's stone likeness waiting for Vava's flare to signal start, i have time before being pulled in two between their reality and mine


	2. Evelyn Birthday

The dress is pretty .

I really do like it,really. Its white with ribbons and lace and all the silly little confections a little girl could ask for on her dress, and a good thing too because it is my birthday dress and it should be pretty .its my day after all, a beautiful dress all for me. My mummy had it made for me ,especially me and she had ordered a colossal cake and shimmering decorations and extra servants and a handful of pretty children so i can play. because it my birthday. And today it is all for me . Everything is my mummy told me so.

After the party is done and the presents are opened , the sun starts to sink, shattering sunlight travels through the stained glass window to dance and fracture on the floor of the ballroom. I frown at it distracts from the scarlet liquid pooling on the floor painting all the pretty decorations, making them all the more beautiful. The people are all wearing true grins on their face for the first time and I doubt it will ever leave their faces , all of them so frozen in death. They look funny to me almost as if we are all playing a silly game so I laugh out loud and it echoes in the empty room the bell tone reaches back to me in a soothing embrace as I skip toward the end of the room, the light from the dying sun illuminates a figure swaying lightly, her pretty mother sways from the rope looking all the more beautiful with her neck snapped. I smile at my mother's final and most generous gift.

'Evelyn love, it's all for you'

The sentiment rings through the macabre hall and I smile, it is all for me.

My mummy told me so.

Later, a woman named Kamiel will decree that within the Rammatah family's children will be raised without contact with their parents in light of the losing on of the best enchantresses of all time in a seeming suicide at her only daughters sixth birthday party.

For the first time their will be no disagreements.


	3. Naruhina Let Go

(naruto pov)

She looks cute and he wonders why he never noticed before. Hinata is stunning now that she is not encased in a large jacket. The tight tank and jeans do her figure justice and her hair is pulled back in a messy bun. It not just the clothes though she is no longer hunched over imparied by shyness. Her stance is casual and her spine straight. She is beaitiful and she is leaving.

"I think this is for the best" Her voice is soft,but I don't think ive heard her speak without a stutter before. Lilic eyes stare into mine with a sense of determination.

"He's dangerous Hinata! You don't need to be involed in this mess besides, your clan needs you." I have to make her understand that she does not have to do this, to get mixed up in a path that shouldn't be there, in a crazed spellcaster. where humans arn't on the top of the food chain.

"Naruto my clan never needed me but Resred does we need to keep the gate open untill bedilina calls Jac back, then everything will go back to normal" She tries to give me a small smile but it is lost on me.

I finally reconize something shing in her eyes ,she enjoys her newfound power and the feeling of being useful,but she was suppose to be a shinobi!

Alot of things were suppose to be. He never noticed how beaitiful she is before. Suddenly a diffrent path streaches before him, he gave up on Sasuke, he never met Jac , he wereing his fathers old jacket overlooking the village two pretty children with white eyes, an older HInata kneeling on the porch in an elaborated kimono waiting for him.

As suddenly as the possibility occurs to him he lets it go, there is more at stake than there future at the moment. He wonders if Hinata mourns the loss of them. One look in the new Hinata's eyes answer.

She is done dreaming.


End file.
